


Tubbo was slain by Dream

by CapriSunAddict



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), If You Squint - Freeform, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No beta read we die like Tubbo ig, Not real people, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, RP, Roleplay, Suicide, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), in the epilogue ig, its their characters, ok there is a bit comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriSunAddict/pseuds/CapriSunAddict
Summary: Tubbo was slain by Dream.Tommy was cradling the lifeless form of his friend as tears ran down his puffy face. He let out desperate sobs, his face pressed into the shoulder of his best friend. It was a literally cold embrace, unlike all or their past ones which were of love and warmth.Tommy never admitted he liked them out loud. He regrets it now.//Uh rewrite of how events could've gone on the stream on the 20th. TW// for suicide
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 330





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is my first ever work so be kind! Constructive criticism is welcome <3
> 
> Also trigger warning for eventual suicide if you didn’t read the tags well enough!

Tubbo was slain by Dream.

Tommy was cradling the lifeless form of his friend as tears ran down his puffy face. He let out desperate sobs, his face pressed into the shoulder of his best friend. It was a literally cold embrace, unlike all or their past ones which were of love and warmth.

Tommy never admitted he liked them out loud. He regrets it now.

“Please, please, please, please wake up,” Tommy hiccuped into his friend’s shoulder, the sound muffled. “You can’t die yet.”

But Tommy knew his pleas were of no use. Tubbo was dead and would not be coming back, the gash in his mate’s chest making it painfully obvious. His heart was torn apart, an aching pain in his chest.

Why did it have to be them?

“I warned you didn’t I?”

Tommy’s head shot up, his blood shot eyes stared directly at the masked man whose usually green and white clothes were stained with a sickly red. The man had taken a cocky stand, netherite axe loosely gripped in his hand. 

Tommy held back the urge to scream profanaties. It must’ve shown on his face.

Dream stepped closer. “Don’t look at me like that, it was for the best after all.”

Tommy wanted to punch the sick bastard with hands that had been so soft and gentle when touching Tubbo. Now they were curled up into fists as he shook with rage.

“Don’t come closer or I’ll,” Tommy’s started but quickly lost confidence after how shaky it came out. His voice faltered and he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Or you’ll what Tommy? You’ll run away? Fight me?”

Dream barked a cruel laugh, the loud noise echoing through the large empty space. Tommy flinched. Dream came even closer. 

“You can’t escape, but most importantly you don’t want to escape. You can’t let go.”

The words stung. They stung because Tommy knew Dream was right. He wasn’t ready to let go. He wasn’t ready to never see his friend again. So instead of screaming at Dream he stroked Tubbo’s cold face, gently pushing the hair behind his ear.

“I’m sorry I failed you,” Tommy said softly, holding back sobs. “You deserved better.”

Dream stepped even closer, clearly interested in the new development in Tommy’s behavior. Tommy ignored him, his focus completely directed towards Tubbo. Slowly his anger deflated as he watched his lifeless friend’s face. It made him feel bittersweet.

“Remember when we sat down and listened to the discs while watching the sun set,” Tommy whispered. “It was beautiful wasn’t it?”

Before Tommy had even fully realized what he said he felt a bit lighter. Maybe bringing up their happy memories could help.

“Or when we first started building L’Manberg and how we fought for our independence.”

Another memory spilled from Tommy’s lips, this time one that stung a little. He felt a tear roll of his face and drip onto Tubbo’s. He tried to wipe it away but ended up smearing blood onto his friend’s face.

“Or after the elections when Schlatt exiled me and Wilbur and we wanted to run away.”

Slowly while talking his tears dried up, his voice growing steadier. Talking helped and soothed some of the pain in his chest. Even when the memories hurt a bit. Even if he could never make more of memories with Tubbo.

Tommy started at Tubbo with care. “Or when we-“

“You know he’s not going to respond, right?”

Tommy smiled sadly, still looking at Tubbo’s lifeless form. “I know.”

“Then what are you doing?”

Tommy shrugged, not willing to talk to Dream. If he had to suffer he thought he should be able to choose how to do with it himself. It wasn’t about Dream so why couldn’t he just shut up.

It made Tommy feel sick again.

Slowly Tommy lifted his hand from Tubbo’s face. He felt bad for smearing blood and tears onto Tubbo’s face. It wasn’t right, but then again none of this was. None of this should’ve happened, they were just kids after all.

It was silent for a few minutes, as Tommy stared at Tubbo.

Then Tommy breathed our shakily. “Dream?”

“Yes, Tommy?”

“Will he,” Tommy hesitated, “will Tubbo be buried?”

Dream shrugged. “Probably. I can’t exactly have a decaying corps laying around. It would start stinking soon.”

Tommy shook his head in disbelief, a look of disgust on his face. “Do you have no respect at all? He deserves a better reason to be buried than the fact that he is ‘going to stink’.”

Dream shrugged in return. “Tubbo never meant anything to me.”

“He did to me,” Tommy said weakly. “He meant so much more than I ever told him. He meant more than the discs.”

Dream laughed. “Did he now?”

“Of course he did.”

“Then why did you come here in the first place?” 

“What do you mean?”

Dream crouched down infront of him, their faces the same height level, uncomfortably close. “If you hadn’t come Tubbo could’ve lived. Instead you foolishly dragged him to his death all for those discs that he quote on quote meant more than.”

Dream’s words felt like a slap to the face and the silence that followed was deafening. Tommy was shaking and holding back tears.

“I’m,” Tommy whispered his voice breaking, “I’m so sorry.”

Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s hands once again. His big warm ones encasing Tubbo’s cold smaller ones.

“Good bye,” Tommy whispered so soft no one but he himself he could hear. “I’ll see you soon.” 

Pressing a quick peck on Tubbi’s hands Tommy gently laid his friend on the floor. Dream seemed surprised as he lost his balance and fell backwards. This was his chance, so he sprinted.

Reaching the discs and grabbing them quickly Tommy stepped into the Nether portal. He turned around to see Dream hastily scrambling up, though clearly confused as to why he was holding the discs instead of putting them in the Ender chests right beside the portal. 

Tommy smiles before disappearing into the fiery depths of the Nether.

After mere seconds Tommy stood in the Nether discs in hand. Quickly he started sprinting towards the more open area following blocks that had been placed. He didn’t need to turn around to know Dream was right on his track.

They kept running for a solid 30 minutes until it seemed like Tommy had lost.

Standing on a huge cliff, Tommy inches away from the ledge they had come to a halt. They were covered in bruises, scratches and burns, Tommy’s shirt almost entirely gone while Dream had lost his mask. Panting they stared into each other’s eyes.

Bright green meeting dull blue.

“Are you going to finally give up now?” Dream asked cockily, convinced he had won.

For the first time that day Tommy let out a laugh, some of his usual personally seminal returned. “HA, you wish.”

“But you have no where to go,” Dream said confused. “You can’t escape.”

“I don’t need to, that’s not why I’m here.”

Swiftly pulling out the discs Tommy smiled. It was a somewhat crazed smile, but the enthusiasm and joy was genuine.

Dream stared before finally realizing what was happening. “NO, Tommy!”

Tommy just smirked before tossing the first disc into the lava. “Oops, my bad.”

Dream stepped closer. “Don’t do it.”

The smirk on Tommy’s face grew wilder at Dream’s distress. At how desperate the cocky man now sounded.

“Why not Dreamy?” Tommy innocently asked, toying with the disc in his hands. “Is it because you know that after I throw this disc away you can’t manipulate me into doing your bidding anymore? That after I throw away this disc I’ll become just like you?”

Dream shuddered. “I, no, I-“

Tommy laughed. “That’s what I thought.”

Then the last disc was thrown into the lava. The sizzling sounds filling the silence between the two.

Dream was in utter shock, his green eyes blown wide as his mouth hung open. It was hard to believe the man had been boasting about how Tommy had no where to go mere minuets before. It was amusing to Tommy.

Knowing Dream couldn’t do anything Tommy carefully thought over what he was about to do for the last time. His final act.

“You know Dream how people always have these monologues before they die? Well I prepared one. So be quiet and listen.”

“Before they die? Tommy what-“

“Silence,” Tommy demanded and Dream surprisingly complied.

Tommy laughed the serious attitude disappearing. “Man you should see your face bitch boy, you look so stupid. I don’t really have a monologue but there’s things I want to say.”

It was quiet for a moment.

“Anyways it was not very pleasant knowing you, you know cause you kind of fucked up my life. Also if you could tell Techno I’m sorry if you see him sometime that’d be great. Oh and tell Phil he really should be a better parent to Ranboo, cause look what became of me and Wilbur, wouldn’t want that to happen again.”

Tommy laughed then made a small bow before waving and stepping back.

“Bye bye Dream!”

Falling was less scary than Tommy had anticipated, he surprisingly felt rather calm. 

The increasing heat made Tommy’s vision blur but on the ledge leaning down to look at him he could see Dream. He heard faint sounds, was Dream yelling at him? He couldn’t be sure.

Less than ten seconds later Tommy felt the burning. He was completely getting melted, his skin and clothes burning, but not a single scream or shout left his lips. No begging to be saved or regretting his decision. Just pure calmness as the pain took over any functioning parts of his brain.

After that there was only one thing that kept replaying in his mind.

‘Tubbo’

TommyInnit tried to swim in lava.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue bc why not, make the ending a bit less sad. You can totally ignore this if you prefer to leave it at the original end :)

The afterlife was strange. 

The moment Tommy had entered it it felt off, because he only knew that his name was Tommy, Tommy Innit to be exact, that he was dead and that he was looking for somebody named Tubbo. But why and how was a complete blank.

So to find this Tubbo person Tommy started walking through gray shades of the empty void. 

Tommy had been walking and walking endlessly. It could’ve been minutes, hours, days, moths or even years that he’d been stuck in there but he had no idea. No idea how long he’d been dead.

Often wondering why he had to go look for Tubbo Tommy would think about who Tubbo could’ve been. He thought about it for a while and finally came to the conclusion that he was either a friend or a family member.

So with that information in mind Tommy kept wandering. He kept searching until one time he simply heard. 

“TOMMY!”

Quickly Tommy turned to the sound and then was faced with a short brunette. 

“TUBBO!”

The kind smile on the others face was inviting and before he knew it Tommy was enveloped in a hug. Mere seconds after touching he felt a wave of emotions crashing over him, memories that he had lost suddenly returning.

Tommy was stunned, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

“It’s good to see you again, Tommy.”

Tommy sniffled, a tear rolling down his cheek. This feeling was like nothing he felt before. He felt as if he had found his other half again. He felt complete. He felt safe.

“It’s good to see you too, Tubbo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it! I am hoping to post more soon and I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment and some kudos maybe? It’d be much appreciated <3
> 
> follow @/adoreo_uwu on twt if you'd like to keep up with other stuff I do :D


End file.
